


灰

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 私は壊れる心壊し灰になる灰になる灰になる私は......
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. 前篇

**Author's Note:**

> 被Wowow的setlist爆擊，腦子戳出一個洞，堪稱腦洞。
> 
> 戰爭AU，Shinya性轉有，血腥描述有。好像是第一次放Diru的中文AU，所以還是照慣例強調一下與現實無關，一切皆我妄想，ok的話請進:)

這雙腿。不能奔跑。

這具身體。不被允許和敏彌一起上學。

這張嘴。連尖叫的力氣都沒有，一開口，滾落而出的只有發黑的血絲和咳嗽聲。

你太瘦啦，敏彌總是這麼說，太瘦了啦，一個人絕對吃不下這麼多，我幫你吃吧，不可以浪費食物喔——

西瓜對半剖，一根湯匙，兩個人分。  
低燒不能去夏日祭典，前天晚上偷偷哭了，心夜心裡打算好了，敏彌明明說過約好學校的朋友們不會過來，所以就算眼睛腫起來也不會有人注意到，結果人卻不知道為什麼忽然出現了，「嘿咻」一聲翻了窗，從隔壁屋頂跳過來，像忍者一樣，輕鬆地蹦進她的房間。從心夜記憶起，自己的這位青梅竹馬總是這樣，風風火火的，隨心所致。

……說起來，吃不光這種話，根本是藉口吧。分明就是敏彌貪吃，要來搶自己的食物。  
太狡猾了，這是祖母寄給自己的西瓜，敏彌還這樣厚臉皮的得寸進尺，說著『我來我來』、仗著身高力氣的優勢，偏不讓心夜把瓜果給搶回去。

最後，心夜噘著嘴，索性雙手抱胸坐回被團裡，一聲不吭地生悶氣。

可是敏彌實在太過粗神經了，什麼都沒有注意到，抱著香甜的西瓜一下子又笑嘻嘻的湊了過來，「來，張嘴，啊——」

心夜想，自己應該還是生敏彌的氣的，可是那樣的側臉和笑容實在太好看了些，距離這麼近，看著看著腦袋不知道怎麼回事好像都變慢、變遲鈍了，所以她愣愣地張口，銀色的調羹伸過來，心夜全身不由自主地顫抖了一下，舌尖冰冰涼涼的，甜甜的香味在口中擴散開，就像遠處花火的光彩在湯匙的表面反射，燦爛，晃的她發暈。 

西瓜甜甜的、半透明的紅色汁液順著嘴角滑落，敏彌還是不許心夜動手，自個兒手快地用大拇指抹過心夜的臉頰，然後意猶未盡似的舔了舔虎口和手指。

真是的，有那麼喜歡西瓜嗎？  
如果是這樣的話...如果敏彌還會像這樣的話……以後，祖母寄來的水果，也不是不能分敏彌一點。反正，真的就像對方說的，她的胃口小吃不完，很浪費的。

「還要嗎？心夜，啊——」

「啊哈哈，心夜的嘴巴好小！像這樣 ，諾，簡直就跟我家門口最近燕子巢裡的小鳥一模一樣嘛。」

心夜很好奇，而敏彌後來還真的背著自己爬上屋頂，從上而下攀過屋緣，看那一整一窩小小的幼鳥，真的好小，好脆弱，紅通通的，也有點...稍微有點，醜......

「長大就會變漂亮啦，你看他們的爸爸媽媽——而且再說，就算一直是現在這個樣子，在大燕子的眼中，絕對也還是全世界一等一、最最可愛的。」

敏彌捏了捏她的臉頰，心夜忽然覺得心臟跳得好快，索性就低下頭，只看燕子，不看敏彌了。

從那之後，心夜每天都披著被子（沒有保暖的話，敏彌會生氣，還會敲她的頭）去院子裡仰望屋簷的鳥巢，雖然由下往上的角度什麼都看不到，但她可以想像，從小她就有著最生動的想像力了，畢竟身體太差哪兒也去不了，什麼也做不成——那時候她真的好期待好期待，每天都想著，趕快變成漂亮的大燕子吧？不知道會不會跟她幻想的一樣帥氣呢？ 

可是小鳥們的翅膀來不及展開，季節來不及更替，一場讓心夜高燒到失去意識的暴風雨過後，鳥巢朝下翻倒，敏彌不讓自己過去看，可是她還是看到了——成鳥長長的尾巴，露在後門的大排水溝邊。

爸爸媽媽和小燕子們分開了，一定很害怕吧？ 

心夜微弱的呼吸著，每一口氣都刺痛的她肺臟生疼。

那時的她，還有力氣哭，哭到了最難過的時候喘不過氣來，胸口的疼痛卻也比不上如今的十分之一，百分之一，敏彌挖了個方整的坑，埋葬了那一窩小鳥，就在成鳥的身旁，擺上了雪白的純粹的野花。

他說，心夜，你看，現在一家子都在一起了，只要一起，不管到哪一定都可以變的幸福的，所以別哭了，會打擾到他們睡覺喔。

......現在。

現在誰來給敏彌安睡的地方呢？誰和他一起呢？獨自一個人，一定很孤單，很害怕。

心夜咳嗽著，有什麼遏制不住的湧了出來，感覺差勁透了。  
現在的她，比那一窩睜不開眼睛的小燕子都還脆弱吧。完全白費敏彌在的時候努力要養胖自己的決心了，她的身體就是個破碎的無底洞，跟只有缺陷的幼鳥一樣，只會榨乾養育自己的人，終究是飛不起來的。

而在她眼中總是自由的像隻飛鳥的敏彌，拋下自己，獨自飛走了。


	2. 後篇

她眼中總是自由的像隻飛鳥的敏彌，拋下自己，獨自飛走了。

被敏彌戳著額頭笑說像是雛鳥的自己，也好像，就快要死去。  
連敏彌的骨灰都沒等到。懷抱著怨恨不甘......死嗎？就要這樣死了嗎？如此醜陋難堪的姿態，瘦到連皮包骨都不剩，黃泉之下，說不定連敏彌都認不得了呢。真是充滿悔恨，什麼都沒有的一生啊。 

「萬歲 萬歲 萬歲 」日夜不分，外頭爆發一陣又一陣狂熱的歡呼，「萬歲 萬歲 萬歲 」什麼的。

萬歲 萬歲 萬歲 萬歲 萬歲 萬歲 那是吃掉了敏彌的怪物的叫聲，對吧？發瘋了的世界裡，每個人都有罪，每個人成為了癲狂的嗜血的怪物。心夜早早就把自己關了起來不只隔絕任何接觸，連食物和水，都漸漸不需要了，通通拒絕，這具身體這顆心臟，只反芻著和敏彌一起的記憶，那是至今僅存，唯一美好乾淨的東西。

從接到噩耗的那天起，她就發誓，絕對不會為了那個害死了敏彌的東西，成為任何他們想要的存在。人形工具、行走的武器、張嘴吐出宣傳單、成為棋子、和其他棋子同歸於盡。外頭什麼怪物都有，就只沒有人。

可是心夜從沒有忘過，自己是人。是人，到死都要是，她要完整的去見敏彌。

高高在上的存在啊......  
據說是天選，明明應該什麼都擁有才對，那為什麼還來搶走自己唯一的寶物呢？把他人的生活全部踩碎了指揮著一面都沒見過一點關係都沒有的人肉互相擠壓成無數的死亡和鮮血和仇恨滾啊滾更多生命鮮血仇恨去換，很開心嗎？還是因為命不是命所以無動於衷呢？用壞了，隨便像棋子淘汰一樣，從棋盤版上推落，摔得稀巴爛。

敏彌，化成灰了。

化成灰，然後，連灰都不剩。憑什麼？

讓那些大人物們自己打一場，誰贏了說的算了——無數的日夜，心夜哭喊著，連嗓音都嘶啞的再也聽不見——與之相比，此刻絕對會被稱之為思想罪、大不敬的想法，又算什麼？！  
把敏彌還來。  
敏彌不是棋子是活生生的人。敏彌是活生生的人，敏彌在燒成灰之前，也曾經是活生生的人啊！

而此時，心夜像一條死魚一般醜陋的躺在破爛的被榻上，視線從邊緣開始發黑。  
喘不過氣。  
眼淚，早就流乾了。 

儘管如此，她絕對不會屈服。

既然不會有人在乎一介草民想什麼，更沒有人在乎，發燒的晚上，敏彌的手有多溫暖，輕哼的旋律有多溫柔，沒人在乎哄著自己吃藥的時候，敏彌就像西洋故事書的法師一樣，總能從不知道哪兒變出一顆糖，才沒有人在乎他一個人打跑了一群欺負自己的野孩子，明明全身都是傷，和服的膝蓋處都擦破了，卻還是笑得跟小太陽一樣，背著心夜到處跑呀跑的找掉了的鞋子。 

除了心夜，沒有人在乎，也沒有人記得了。 

——等身體變好了，要一起去吃好吃的東西，要逛夏日祭典，要一起看花火，要去偷看一眼敏彌好像叫做宏則的同學家裡，像是裝了一整瓶星空的西洋萬花筒。

心夜想，敏彌明明還有好多跟自己大大小小的約定，全都沒機會實現了。都是這個世界的錯，敏彌不是這樣的人，自己也不是失約之輩，卻要這樣蠻不講理的被迫食言。

閉上眼睛，就像還烙印在眼皮上頭一樣，心夜全都記得，一刻都忘不了——

最後的最後，也是。即使一想到，就令她全身上下每一處都生疼。

拒絕自己的時候，敏彌謊說得有多爛，結結巴巴，亂飄的雙眼像是碎掉的玻璃一樣悲傷地令人發瘋，「戰爭快結束了」、「我有喜歡的人」、「不用擔心我」、什麼的——

「我哪裡值得你喜歡啦，小時候明明最討厭我捉弄你了」、「安藤家的那傢伙不錯，聽說上大學免役了啊」、「心夜趕快養好身體，要成為最幸福的新娘」什麼的——

明明拙劣地藏也藏不好，心夜早在之前，就看到壓在櫃子最深處最深處的紅紙，所以才匆匆忙忙地告白了的。

沒有戰爭的話......

敏彌本來可以從一個單純的、遲鈍的笨蛋，成為一個幸福的笨蛋。

這個世界對敏彌太殘酷了，明明是，這樣一個溫柔的讓人想哭的、她用盡全身的力氣愛著的平凡男人，為什麼呢。為什麼沒能夠好人有好報的，得到一個溫柔的結局呢？

所以。

所以，她才不會在乎這個世界變得怎麼樣，身為國民的本分是什麼，會不會有人唾棄咒罵自己 。

他們說，敏彌是個逃兵。是個上戰場前就退縮怯懦的傢伙，是個上了天卻連飛都不會好好飛，墜入了海底，一點貢獻都沒有的窩囊廢。

英雄是什麼，廢物是什麼，她不知道，怎麼會知道呢？心夜死命地搖頭，拒絕著無數輕蔑的指責著敏彌的聲音，命運是什麼，她什麼都不知道，也什麼都不想懂。

『敏彌死了』這四個字，一點道理都沒有。

連書都沒讀過，而字——除了敏彌握著她的手，一筆一畫寫下的兩人的名字——一個都不認得，連敏彌珍貴的信都要找人唸給自己聽，她無知，對她無知！心夜承認自己什麼也不懂。

但是，她可以肯定，是容納不下敏彌的地方太過狹隘，沒有敏彌的這條命太過黯淡，所以她通通不要了。這是她唯一能夠自主的抉擇，作為一介將死的弱女子，能夠做到，最激烈的抗爭。

...如果敏彌沒錯，那麼錯的是誰呢。

心夜已經分不清楚眼前一點一點發亮的是破碎充血的視網膜、還是漏洞漏雨的紙窗格透進了天光。即使如此，她還是第一次感受到數月以來， 如此放鬆的心情。

意識在快速地淡去。

心夜連呼吸都放緩了，迫不及待要吐出最後一口氣，告別身體裡最後一點硝煙的味道，最後一點令人反胃的污濁。

如今的這雙腿不能奔跑，這具身體不被允許和敏彌他們一起上學，這張嘴連尖叫的力氣都沒有；你太弱啦，敏彌總是這麼說，他說——但是沒關係，不要害怕，我會保護你。

而這輩子，她卻一次也沒能回報這樣珍貴的感情。

如果有來世......

如果有來生，她要成為像敏彌那樣的男孩子。

若是因此沒辦法和敏彌相戀了也沒關係，只要敏彌能幸福的、健康的活著，做想做的事，成為想成為的人，那麼什麼都好，付出什麼代價心夜都願意。

如果有那樣一個平穩的世界，如果有一個所有人都能活得像人的世界，心夜想要好好陪伴在他的身邊，一起奔跑，用這輩子再也來不及再也沒機會的溫柔傾注予他。

而如果那樣的世界不論哪兒都不存在，最終，還是要化成灰的話，至少下次，可以一起。

最最怕寂寞的敏彌，再也不會孤單。

......那樣的話，就好了。

「我覺得...這邊還可以再改，節拍倒是沒問題，Shinya，你試試看鼓點加重點。」

「嗯。」

「很累吧？再一下下喔，等會結束，我們一起去吃義大利麵吧～」

「嗯。」

「不要句點我嘛，我請你吃飯，開不開心？等等等等，不回答超過十個字就自己出錢。」

「…開心。超級。幸福。但Toshiya太幼稚了，困擾。」

「喂！欠揍啊，真是的。」

「……」

「喔？Shinya被你逗笑了呢，真難得。要世界末日了嗎？」

「啊？Shinya笑起來應該瞬間世界和平才對吧？Die你滾邊去，去去，今天是我先約的，Shinya中午是我、的——」

「什麼啊、真噁心。」Die搓著手臂，吐舌做出誇張的表情。

「要你管。」Toshiya一把拽起Shinya， 「我們開心就好，對吧？」

「對，」 Shinya仰頭，忍不住露出了微笑，「對，開心。」

Toshiya看著看著，不知怎的，也跟著一起笑了，胡亂揉了把對方的頭髮，兩人拉扯著打鬧了起來。

練習室裡平凡的午後，今日也非常熱鬧呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喔齁。五日setlist一次，Wowow又來，Toshiya您，真的很喜歡ザクロ嘛。Set list很虐對嘛。
> 
> —————————
> 
> （話癆時間，可跳過）  
> 正經說的話，這篇（尤其接下來的番外）受到A Tale for the Time Being 相當程度的影響，雖然對於這本小說的心得...至今還是負面心得大於正面，但有幾個代表性的場景，確實給當時青少年的我帶來很大的衝擊。
> 
> 畢竟我是沒有經歷過戰爭、這個時代的人呢。


	3. 番外 - 鳥のように

「敏彌......」細細的氣音，質地細膩的頭髮像是貓毛一樣柔軟，心夜縮成小小一團，完完全全地依靠在自己的懷裡，「敏彌、他們、走了嗎？」

鼻尖和臉頰因為喘不過氣而緋紅，白皙的臉上淚痕一片，連剛哭過的淚嗝都是安靜的，心夜從小就是這樣招人心疼的孩子，附近的男生總喜歡欺負她，扯頭髮，拿著爬蟲動物追著跑，不管多少次說過最討厭了，因為跑不動縮在原地發抖成一團，那些可惡的傢伙卻從不肯收手。

「嗯，走了喔。我把他們都趕跑了，就算再來我也不會讓他們接近心夜半步的，交給我吧！」

這時候，不多話的心夜總會仰起臉，信任地點點頭，甜甜的微笑像向陽的花朵一般燦爛。

可是—— 

「真的嗎？」長長的瀏海遮住了心夜低垂的側臉，一點兒表清也看不清，「那為什麼敏彌不肯看我？為什麼不看我的眼睛呢。」

敏彌困惑的歪頭，「心夜在說什麼？我——」

「為什麼、我向你求救的時候、你要裝作什麼也聽不見、看不見？」

心夜緩緩地抬起臉，額頭的正中央有個漆黑的孔洞，敏彌愣住了，眼睜睜看著發黑腥臭的血從中汩汩湧了出來，他下意識用手就要去按壓，努力回想著醫官教的簡易的止血的步驟，灰色的白色的粉色的腦漿血糊卻像是猛烈盛開的花朵，一下子爆開來，噴的他滿頭滿身滿臉。

「敏彌...好痛...為什麼、為什麼你要這樣對我......」

心夜的身體軟軟地滑了下去，一動也不動了，目光始終空洞的驚恐的瞪著敏彌，像是看到了什麼再也認不得、非人的怪物。 

「心夜！」

敏彌從床上飛彈起來，大口喘氣，全身都被冷汗浸透。

作夢了。

也是當然的，駐紮的第一天起，他就沒能安眠過，哪怕一刻、一分、一秒。

他其實是空軍部隊的人，平時就算攻擊，也是遠遠的，眼看一切燃燒成模糊不清黑壓壓的一片，其他的「顏色」什麼都僥倖地來不及看到，但是扎營那天，理所當然，所有人都會參與。

那天。

那天，長官開槍了，子彈穿透了嬰孩的頭顱，直直射進母親的胸口。不滿幾個月吧？跟臨行前隔壁井上家的寶寶差不多大的布團兒。

對著驚恐逃散的人群，男人無所謂地嘿嘿笑了。炫耀似地揮舞著手中方才殺了人的武器，像個兒童玩具。 

當時應該阻止的，應該說點什麼，應該......的......

……

在那之後，處決的戰俘比這個更殘酷，花樣更多，他始終是默默的看著，什麼也沒改變。

嗯？ 

敏彌困惑的看著自己的雙手。

都說，軍人是保家衛國的英雄，為什麼卻逐漸分不出，自己與當年欺負心夜的惡霸的區別呢？ 

可是，想歸想，不論如何困惑，時間也不會停止，沒能滿足的睡眠誰也不能賠償自己，要是倒地了，被懲罰是理所當然的事情。敏彌只能甩甩頭，捨棄思考，迷迷糊糊的用薄薄的被毯重新裹緊了身體。

正當午，日頭毒辣。

長官走在前頭，侃侃而談，翻譯機哩咕嚕地一來一往，一時之間熱鬧非常的樣子，好像久別重逢的熱烈友人。  
說起來...當地人，不該是敵人嗎？

「建設這個不毛之地，當地...工廠...機會...」 

「那麼就這麼說定了，這塊土地......」 

「可以在...之前.......把...居民...」 

「也是...恩惠。」 

「責任，先進...開化之人，肩負的......」

算了。

那不是自己能插手的事情。

別想了。

暈眩。

太陽好熱。

稍息，立正。

敬禮。

敬禮。

待命？待命。

到了終於被允許坐下稍作等待的時候，一旁忽然伸過來一隻灰土土的手，喀沙一聲，從皺巴巴的煙盒子裡，倒出一根煙。 

——心夜不喜歡煙味。  
從小她的肺就不太好，路邊不小心吸了二手菸總咳嗽個不停，有一次還因此氣喘發作，嚇得敏彌不輕，雖然沒有煙精神真的很難支撐，但要是碰了這東西，以後就再也別想接近心夜了吧？於是猶豫了片刻，他還是擺擺手，拒絕對方的好意。

「還是不要？」對方挑眉問到。

敏彌搖頭。

兩人就這麼無言地坐著， 直到憑空地，薰像是再也忍不住一般，憑空一聲哼笑，「建設啊，真好玩。恩惠當地？殺了你媽，再幫你出錢辦場盛大的喪禮呢。」

咬著煙，薰痞痞的笑了。 

脖子像是要扭斷一樣地用力，敏彌震驚的轉頭，他看向至今以來的室友——兩人一直同寢，但也說不上熟，就是相處起來舒服，所以放鬆地維持著不近不遠的關係，因為......

因為，敏彌始終覺得對方有點不一樣。  
不逼迫、沒有燃燒的激情，那種自己其實有些缺乏，總是不安的偽裝著的東西，也沒有因為誰表現的不如誰，就毫不掩飾的流露出看著螻蟻的眼神。

可是，就算這樣，說出這種話，說出這種被聽到會......

「不說，就不存在了？」像是能讀心一般，薰又笑了，但那絕非開心的笑容，反而像是一種冷硬至極的自我防備，「在這兒隨便說說，又能怎樣？當然，我也沒資格發表什麼高見。誰都沒比誰乾淨。」

敏彌，張嘴，又閉上。  
張嘴，又重新閉上，他搖搖頭。

半晌。

「...即使這樣我們...你還是，要繼續嗎？」

薰轉向他，目光死死地直視著，裏頭死寂一片，一點兒光芒都沒有。  
漆黑的雙眼，像是一種必然而安定的絕對。

「繼續啊。我還有要回去的家，要守護的人。妻子、女兒都在等我呢。」

薰說完，又是一陣漫長、難以承受的沈默。

敏彌艱難的開口，連自己都無暇注意的微微顫抖著，有什麼深深困擾著他，嗓音低沈中浸染了滿是試探與猶豫。

「你說...另外那邊的敵...那邊的，人，是不是也像你這樣想？」

——為什麼要打仗，如果誰都不想死，誰都不想要受到傷害......

敏彌茫然的抬頭，薰沒有回答，但那一眼，就從那深深地一眼中，敏彌得到了答案。

如果是這樣，我們，到底為什麼在這裡呢。

不做夢了，開始失眠。

他想，自己好像該作決定了。

沒時間消磨，沒時間猶豫，飛鳥展翅的那天，就快要到來。

……其實，敏彌早就知道深處的答案，只是羞於面對，難以承受罷了。

現在的他，早就不是當初那個將欺負人的壞孩子通通趕走，一心想成為正義的一方的小鬼，不是偷偷的嗅著花朵的香氣，滿心浮想聯翩想著都是女孩身影的男孩，更也不是那個狠心拒絕了心上人，卻忍不住抱著她告別的單純高中生。

敏彌吐出一口氣，營帳的漏洞讓他看著飛蚊與星點混成一塊，他想——

薰說的沒錯。  
他有罪。  
他們都有罪，誰都比不上誰乾淨。

可是，即使如此......果然還是做不到呢。

天色微亮，光芒逐漸燦爛。

螺旋地打轉地飛速運轉地聲響，繞的人腦發暈，很容易就要捨棄了思考，追隨本能。

敏彌從軍姿中回復過來，拉扯下護目鏡，戴緊，頭也不回地登上駕駛座。

——斬殺所有可能性。

既然意識到了，就更斬殺了所有可能性，所有殘存的渺茫的希望。

殺了那些相似的、讓他回想起心夜哭泣的臉的人們，再若無其事的回去，面對心夜什麼的。

他…....

藍色的、白色的，飛掠而過，啊啊，機身旁是沒有飛鳥的，有也會被殘酷的絞進引擎裡，搗碎稀爛，連骨頭都不剩，可是即使如此，晃眼而過的光影仍就像是錯覺的飛翼一般。

他做不到。

他沒有辦法成為那樣的英雄，不如說，只要不是心夜的英雄，敏彌其實從最開始就一點興趣都沒有。

陽光穿透了強化玻璃，實在過於眩目，比起溫柔的包覆了心夜柔軟的淡色的頭髮的太陽，這樣的日光，太過毒辣，他不喜歡。

——果然還是希望在三途川上，等待心夜的自己，還多少能殘寸著一點那個對方能認得的影子，就算明明早知道，染上鮮血的自己，已經不可能一樣了。

如此，很卑鄙，很貪婪嗎？  
可是，可是。

至少......

他想，最後，再努力一次。

再試一次。

違反了所有牢記於心的規定，喧囂的腦內的本能，敏彌閉上眼，憑著再熟悉不過的記憶，按鍵，按鍵，按鍵。

喀噠。

寂靜無聲——是不可能的，他這一輩子看來是沒有機會獲得安息來著，身後身下四周環繞，碰碰碰碰碰的砲火聲，尖銳的警告聲。

但即使如此，他還是......

吵鬧個不停的引擎，終於親手給關上了，熄滅了。連同所有殘存的念想一起。

腦海中浮現了心夜的臉龐，敏彌露出近似微笑的表情——心夜的，各種神情，各種姿態，仰望著天空的，說著想要像飛鳥一樣自由，想要像敏彌一樣奔跑，想要像男孩子一樣強壯的她，心都要揉碎了，捧著燕子哭泣的她，泛紅的臉頰，發燒了就鬧脾氣不肯吃東西，一直以來，都只有自己能夠哄好對方來著，現在沒辦法看著對方，也不知道有沒有好好吃飯，真是不論到了哪兒都令人掛心的丫頭。

對不起啊。

好像，要失約了呢。 

但是，果然還是不要再見的好，敏彌想道，愈是正常的思考，就愈發感到必須做出這樣的決定。

如果要作為這樣的「自己」，與心夜相戀的，讓心夜想要成為，讓心夜感到驕傲的「敏彌」，那就該到此為止了。

殺了那些相似的、讓他回想起心夜哭泣的臉的人們，再若無其事的回去，面對心夜——別開玩笑了，怎麼可能？

眼皮逐漸沈重，大腦也像灌鉛一樣逐漸不清楚，看來氣壓艙失效了啊。 

——別哭。

敏彌恍惚的想起，那些大概率沒有送到的書信，給心夜的，通通都是屬於她的一一列好了，詳細地，那些多可惜，好多好多約定好要一起做的事情，一起完成的夢想，比如說......

對了，約好回去要將城裡的餐館一家一家給吃遍，心夜最喜歡麵條，而自己最喜歡的是甜食，正餐零嘴兩人對半分了正好。

——甩開所有的包袱，這具軀殼。

好奇怪，明明在墜落，失重感與龐大的廣闊的迎面而來滿目滿面的海水藍，卻像是終於輕盈了，飛上天似的。

要是能夠自由地飛翔，那麼。

他一定，第一個去見心夜。

到了那時候......  
嘿，希望她，還認得自己呢。

敏彌平靜的閉上眼，懷抱著些許不安與滿心的遺憾，迎向必然的藍。

他在腦中寫下最後一封給心夜的信。

——對不起。

好像，有些睏了呢，那麼，就在這裏，先說聲晚安吧。

到了明天早上.......

明早，一定，第一個去見心夜。

說好了，因為，敏彌是心夜專屬的、英雄啊。

只要呼喚了就會飛奔到身邊。

像是雁鳥歸巢那樣——心夜是歸依，也是最初與最後的牽掛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私は壊れる  
> 手紙燃やし灰になる  
> 灰になる  
> 灰になる。


End file.
